The Story of Flynn
Chapter 1: Off to the Left. As the thin, young, wood elf regained consciousness, he looked around. He was on a cart of some kind, and his hands were bound, while he was wearing mere rags. Suddenly, a man in a ragged blue soldier outfit spoke. "...Why do you think? End of the line." The Bosmer shook his head, confused. "What the-?" The man in blue rags looked at him. "Just in time to watch our heads get lobbed off, elf." Confused, the elf shook his head again, but looked around as he did so. He noticed another man in what seemed to be royal apparel to his right, and another man, dirty, and wearing rags, similar to the elf's own, sitting across from the royal man. The man in rags started babbling something as each of the men got up. The elf imitated everyone's actions. He followed each them off the cart. A bruting woman stood facing them, yelling orders. "PRISONERS COME UP TO THE BLOCK WHEN YOUR NAME IS CALLED, ONE AT A TIME!" The Bosmer was absolutely terrified at this point. Each of the men stepped forward, except for the dirty man in rags, who ran away, only to be shot by archers. The elf looked around himself. He was the only one standing by the carts. "You there, come here." The bruting woman said. Horrified, the elf took a step forward. "Who are you?" She asked. The man stood there for a second, thinking. He couldn't quite remember every little detail, so he chose to reveal choice bits of information. "I'm a Bosmer. This is my first time in Skyrim, I think. Oh, and the name's Flynn." The two Imperials in fron of Flynn began to murmur back and forth. Flynn heard the bruting woman pipe up. "Forget the list. He's guilty, and we can't just let his crimes go unpunished. He goes to the block." The look on Flynn's face turned to that of absolute horror. One of the Imperials, a short angry man, walked over to the man in royal clothing and began to yell at him, but Flynn was too out of it to notice. He kept thinking of all the things he didn't do, and how he regretted them bitterly. Suddenly, Flynn felt a harsh jab to his back. He was being gestured towards the chopping block. "Well, I guess this is how it ends." Flynn said. He walked over to the chopping block and laid his head and neck onto it. As the executioner raised his axe, a large winged creature flew in and landed atop a nearby tower. I yelled something, and everyone fell over. Flynn quickly got up, seeing the golden opportunity. He made a run for it to a nearby tower. It was empty and abandoned, with only Flynn standing within it. He made his way to top, and watched as the dragon circled Helgen. It swooped down and quickly broke a hole into a neabry tower. Flynn could see stormcloak bodies flying every which direction. Flynn quickly jumped from the top of the tower onto a nearby roof. From there, he made his way into the keep, in which he cut his bonds open on a sword. He then grabbed that sword and some Imperial armor, putting it on. He was about to go farther into the keep when he realized there were nice and cozy beds in the area he was in. He decided to lay down. "I'll just...rest my eyes for a bit." Flynn closed his eyes, and woke up some time later. He looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed. Flynn got up and headed through the keep. In it, he had seen multiple corses. Some of Stormcloaks, others of Imperials. Right as he entered the caves, Flynn noticed the dead bodies of a hooded man, whom Flynn assumed was a Torturer, and a man he assumed to be his assistant spooning. He shrugged it off, saying "love is love." Eventually, Flynn reached a bear. At first, he had thought it alive, and tried to sneak past it. Only once he was by the exit had he realized the bear was dead. As soon as he arrived outside, he took a whiff of fresh air. It was refreshing after all the time spent inside. Flynn noticed a path and assumed it lead to a nearby town, so, naturally, he began to walk left of the path. THE WIKI SHIFT IS IN FULL THROTTLE. PREPARE YOURSELVES. Category:Fan Stories Category:McKagan Productions Pieces Category:Chapters